Coming Home
by kingdombythesea
Summary: Based on episode 7x16, Reid babysits Henry, what happens when JJ returns home from her night out with Emily and Garcia. - chapter 4 currently being written, leave a review with what you want to see happen :
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic, so reviews are greatly appreciated! I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters. Rated M for possible smut in possible future chapters.**

* * *

><p>On the plane back to Quantico from Georgia, JJ had a lot on her mind. Things hadn't been going well with Will, they haven't for a while, but she felt like there was nothing she could do about it. Henry needed a father and well, JJ needed someone who could watch Henry when they were away on cases.<p>

Trying to read his book, Spencer couldn't help but be interrupted by Emily and JJ discussing their plans for the night.

"What's going on tonight?" Spencer asked without looking up from his book.

"It was Ladies Night, but…" Emily trailed off.

"I forgot to book a sitter," JJ replied. Will was out of town on work, and she was exhausted from the double duty of taking care of Henry and work.

"I'll do it," Spencer replied quickly.

Prentiss looked over at him skeptically.

"Spence." JJ said simply, Prentiss' gaze shifting from Reid to JJ.

"What? I've seen an episode of Mr. Belvedere," he replied. JJ's smile widened as it shifted from Reid to Emily. She desperately needed a night to let loose.

"You've never babysat by yourself before," JJ replied skeptically, she happy that Spencer volunteered.

"You know ... uh... he could do a couple of hours," Emily responded.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Reid smiled.

* * *

><p>Emily and Garcia arrived at JJ's house 30 minutes before Spencer was supposed to come over, to have a glass of wine and finish getting ready before going out Salsa dancing. JJ was finishing putting on her makeup in the bathroom as Emily laid across JJ's bed with a glass of wine. Garcia was digging through her closet, trying to help JJ select a dress.<p>

"So JJ, where _is_ Will anyway?" Emily called from the bedroom.

JJ exited the bathroom, her makeup done. "He's um.. well.. he went back to New Orleans for a while…" she responded quietly.

"What do you mean?" Garcia emerged from the closet, an alarmed expression on her face.

JJ shrugged, biting her lower lip. "We've been fighting a lot lately and he said that he… he said he needed to clear his head for a while."

Emily's jaw dropped as a disgusted look spread across her face, "typical guy, always running away from problems instead of solving them." She finished her glass of wine.

"That's why I really needed tonight—just some time to let loose and be myself," JJ said thoughtfully, trying not to cry.

"Well fun we shall have my love," Garcia smiled, holding two of JJ's dresses. "Which shall it be?"

"That black one on the left is hot, _JJ_," Emily raised her eyebrow, "that's my vote anyway."

JJ smiled, thankful to have her two best friends to help her take her mind off everything. "The one on the left it is, then." She took the garment from Garcia's hands. JJ slipped into the bathroom, changing into the form fitting dress.

As soon as she emerged from the bathroom, the doorbell rang.

"That must be Spence!" JJ said, grabbing the pair of heels Garcia selected before running downstairs.

She opened the door.

"Spence!" JJ smiled as he walked into the foyer, "thank you so much again for doing this for me."

"I'm happy help," he responded, pausing as he took off his jacket. "Wow. JJ, you look uh… you look gorgeous."

"You—You think so?" she asked, self conscious about the short hemline of the dress. JJ couldn't help but notice Spencer looked pretty good himself. Instead of his usual dress pants/sweater vest combo, he was wearing a pair of dark jeans, and a black and white striped sweater.

Spencer nodded, as he walked further into the living room. "Absolutely," he responded.

Henry was lying on the couch watching a movie, and at the sound of Spencer's voice he jumped up, "Uncle Spence!" The boy smiled, putting his arms out for Spencer to lift him in a hug.

"How's it going Henry?" Spencer winced a little, as he picked the boy up.

"Good! Mom said after the movie I have to go to bed though," Henry replied dejectedly.

"Well your mom is pretty smart, I'd say that sounds like a good idea." Spencer responded softly, as he sat down on the couch, Henry in his lap.

JJ smiled at the sight of them, she always forgot how good Spencer was with him. Will didn't especially like having Spencer around the house, not after he heard about Spencer's crush on JJ forever ago. Not like it mattered now, sure Spencer always took interest in what was going on with her, but their relationship had evolved into one of siblings. JJ was still surprised that he called her gorgeous though, she knew Spencer was always sweet and polite, but to call her gorgeous was so out of character. Sure, he'd called her beautiful just after giving birth to Henry, but that was typical Spence, wanting to make her feel better. JJ leaned over the back of the couch to give Henry a kiss goodbye, grazing Spencer's shoulder in the process.

"Behave you two," she said, hearing Garcia and Prentiss coming down the stairs.

"Hey Reid," Prentiss said as she put her coat on.

"You are a life saver," Garcia smiled, ruffling Spencer's hair.

"Well don't you two look nice, and it's not a problem," Spencer replied, "you said you'd be gone about two hours right."

Garcia looked at Prentiss, a large smile on her face.

"Yeah. Two hours," Emily responded.

"Love you," JJ called out to Henry as she put on her coat.

"Wave bye to mom," Spencer laughed as he grabbed Henry's hand, waving it excitedly.

JJ smiled, she couldn't help but think how sweet it was of Spencer to volunteer, and how much he genuinely enjoyed spending time with Henry. Will would never go out of his way to do something like that.

* * *

><p>After the movie, Spencer helped Henry into his pajamas, tucked him into bed, and read <em>Treasure Island<em> to him until he fell asleep.

Spencer glanced at his watch, thinking to himself they should be home in about twenty minutes or so, he decided to walk downstairs and take a nap on the couch.

* * *

><p><em>2:00 AM<em>

Spencer woke to the sound of JJ fumbling with her key in the door. Half asleep, he shuffled over to the door, opening it.

JJ stumbled in, her high heels in her hands. Prentiss and Garcia waved to Reid from the cab, before it drove off.

"Oh my," Spencer laughed, putting his arm around JJ.

"Thank you s-soooo much Spence," JJ smiled, "that's the most fun I've had since.. well since I've met Will!"

Spencer's eyes widened. "I uh… want some help getting to bed?" he asked, as he watched the blonde stumble.

She nodded, leaning into Spencer as he helped her up the stairs. "So how was Henry?" JJ slurred.

"Just fine," Spencer smiled though he felt guilty for how much he was enjoying the feeling of JJ leaning against him. "After the movie I read to him until he fell asleep."

JJ stopped for a moment outside of her bedroom door. "Oh Spence, I bet the loved that," she said quietly, looking up at him.

"I uh.. yeah he did," Spencer opened the door to her bedroom. "Alright, why don't you wash up. Where are your pajamas?"

"In the top drawer in the closet," JJ replied, stumbling to the bathroom.

Spencer walked over to the drawer, opening it. On top was a sexy dark purple nightgown. He felt his face flush as he moved it aside, grabbing her a pair of shorts and a tank top. Spencer had gone into caretaker mode, something he'd mastered from nights of helping his mother during schizophrenic breaks. JJ emerged from the bathroom, and Spencer handed her the pajamas.

"Can you just, do you mind helping with the zipper on the dress? I'm a little uncoordinated right now," JJ laughed.

"S-sure," Spencer replied, reminding himself he just wanted to make sure she got to bed. They all had to be up early to cheer on Hotch for his triathlon. He walked over to JJ, and undid her zipper enough for her to be able to finish the rest.

JJ began sliding dress off, and Spencer quickly turned, facing the door away from her.

"It's safe to turn around now," JJ mumbled, peeling back the covers on the bed.

"Alright, let me grab you a glass of water," he responded, filling a glass in the bathroom and placing it on her bedside table. "Are you good for me to leave now?"

"I'd…" JJ replied quietly, "I'd like it if you stayed for a little while."

Spencer was confused, "What do you need Jay?"

She sighed loudly, "I just… it's been a really long awful week. Would you mind staying a little longer?"

The sadness in her voice made Spencer's heartstrings pull. "Of course Jay, what do you want me to do?"

"It would make me feel a lot better to just be held right now," JJ mumbled into her pillow.

Unable to ever say no to JJ, Spencer sat on top of the covers on the bed. He placed his hand on JJ's back, rubbing it gently.

JJ rolled over onto her back, looking up at him silently.

He understood what she wanted him to do. Spencer got up, and turned off the light before he walked back to the closet. He grabbed a pair of baggy sweatpants JJ had only worn when she was pregnant with Henry and nothing else fit. He undid his jeans, pulling the sweatpants on quickly before lifting his sweater over his head, leaving the undershirt he had been wearing on.

She smiled at him, pulling the covers back. Spencer crawled into bed next to her, and silently placed his arm around her waist.

"Thank you," JJ mouthed.

Spencer nodded, his eyes closed as his head rested on the pillow.

A moment later he felt JJ's lips on his. He pulled back in shock, "Jay, what are you... No. No, no, no. Jay you're drunk and sad, just… just go to sleep. I'm here for you, but just go to sleep okay?"

JJ looked at him, unsure why she did what she had just done—and more unsure why she wanted to do it again.

Without saying another word JJ placed her hand behind Spencer's ear, pulling his lips to hers.

* * *

><p><strong>please review! i haven't decided if this is going to be a one shot or if i'm going to extend it and your input would be helpful!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Unfortunately, I still don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>Spencer felt JJ's tongue slip between his lips. His body reacted before his brain had time to process what was happening, eagerly returning her kiss.<p>

"Jay…" Spencer pulled back, protesting. "You're drunk…come on…what are you doing? S-stop."

JJ began gently kissing his neck. "I…I don't know," she mumbled onto his skin between kisses.

"Which is exactly why you should stop," he managed to reply in a voice that was soft yet firm.

She pulled back to look at him, a small amount of hurt reflecting in her blue eyes, "Do you not want me?"

Spencer's jaw dropped slightly at her question, "It's um.. It's not that simple, Jay. I…" he paused a moment, collecting his thoughts, "we both know our relationship is…well it's complicated and…we work together, and we're practically family, and what about Will and Henry..."

JJ's eyes began to water, "Spence, I made a mistake."

Immediately, he reached to wipe her tears. "I know," he said softly, "You're drunk, it's okay… I won't—it's like it never happened okay?"

She brushed a piece of hair from her face. "That's… that's not what I meant Spence. I meant not taking you up on a second date."

"Jay, I don't… you don't mean that. You're hurt, and you're upset and drunk, that's all." Spencer replied as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

JJ shook her head, pressed against his chest, "No, I do mean it Spence. I made a mistake…I don't want to be with Will. I want to be with you."

As much as Spencer wanted to believe what she was saying, he knew it was the alcohol talking. "We'll talk about it in the morning," he lied, knowing she most likely wouldn't remember.

"Really?" She pulled back, looking up at him with a slight smile.

He nodded as he quietly replied, "of course."

JJ wrapped her arm around Spencer's waist, running her hand down his back.

Spencer couldn't believe what was happening, the girl he'd dreamed about for almost seven years was throwing herself at him. As much as he so badly wanted this, he was overcome with guilt. What if it was just the alcohol talking? There was no way he could take advantage of JJ's loneliness. He couldn't jeopardize their friendship and their professional relationship with his selfishness.

Before he realized it, her lips were on his neck again, this time more passionately, allowing her teeth to graze his skin between each kiss.

Spencer's eyes closed as a quiet moan escaped his lips, his hand running down JJ's back.

JJ returned her attention to his lips, playfully biting at his lower lip as her fingers tangled in his hair.

Knowing this would probably be the last time, Spencer returned her kiss desperately, allowing himself to fully enjoy the moment.

After a few minutes, JJ pulled back, smiling at Spencer, "I never knew you were such a good kisser."

He couldn't help but return her smile. "There are probably a lot of things you don't know about me," he whispered.

"I can't wait to find out."

"It's time for bed Jay," Spencer sighed quietly, "remember we've got an early morning."

JJ nodded, resting her head on his chest as her arm wrapped tightly around his waist.

Spencer kissed her forehead, his arm finding a comfortable resting place on her shoulder.

"Goodnight Jay."

"Night Spence."

It didn't take long before JJ began snoring softly. Spencer lay awake, staring at the ceiling.

What the hell had he done?

Part of him hoped she wouldn't remember anything in the morning so they would be able to carry on their relationship exactly as it was—

But the other part of him, the voice he couldn't get out of his head, hoped JJ not only meant what she said but that she would remember it in the morning.

Spencer's eyelids were beginning to feel heavy. Letting them close, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, I really appreciate your input and try to incorporate it into future chapters:)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning, some smut. I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>JJ rolled over, uncomfortable from something pressing into her lower back. Spencer lay next to her, still asleep. It was his unconscious arousal that had woken her.<p>

She smiled, at the sight of him. Spencer looked so sweet when he was sleeping—almost childlike with his wavy bedhead and mouth slightly open. He _was_ sweet, so much more so than Will. She couldn't get over how incredibly thoughtful he was, always putting others before himself. He hadn't even tried to make a move on her before they fell asleep—they had been laying together, in bed and JJ had been throwing herself at him. Instead of a typical male response, Spencer was thoughtful and gentle, making sure she knew what she was doing. She couldn't help but wonder if he was so thoughtful and generous in intimate moments of a relationship as well. JJ knew his current erection was a result of REM sleep, that it happens to every male, but she couldn't help but want to use the situation to her advantage.

Making sure he was asleep, JJ ran her hand up Spencer's shirt, feeling his smooth, bare chest against her hand. He didn't move—JJ decided to continue.

JJ let her hand slip lower-grazing the outside of the old sweatpants Spencer was wearing she gently traced the outline of his erection. Sliding her hand beneath the pajamas and into his boxer-briefs, she was pleasantly surprised at his size.

Using her thumb, JJ spread Spencer's precum over the head of his shaft. He shifted in his sleep, a happy sigh escaping his lips. She decided to continue-thinking was her only chance to show Spencer how serious she was about wanting to be with him.

JJ hooked her thumbs on the waistband of the sweatpants and his underwear, gently sliding them over his hips.

Slowly, she kissed down his stomach to his cock. Taking the tip of him into her mouth, JJ gently ran her tongue over the head.

Spencer did not appear to be awake, apart from subtle shifting, so JJ took his length into her mouth.

He began to stir, his eyes opening groggily. This time, unlike her kisses before bed, Spencer was not protesting. He did not speak, instead he looked down at JJ-a satisfied smile on his face.

JJ slowly kissed back up his thighs and stomach, returning to his lips. This time, Spencer did little to fight her advances, running his hands desperately down her back, letting them settle on her hips.

Silently, JJ placed her hands over his, sliding down the pair of pajama shorts he had selected from her closet earlier. She wanted him so badly, there was no way she could wait any longer.

JJ crawled on top of Spencer, without a word, she leaning forward to kiss him gently. Spencer returned her kiss passionately, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Slowly, she lowered herself onto him. Spencer gasped as her back arched, accommodating his length.

His hands were firmly guiding JJ's hips, and she happily allowed him to do so-setting their rhythm.

JJ began loudly moaning his name. She couldn't believe how good he was at this, as she had always assumed he was a virgin.

"Oh, y-yes, Spence, right there! O-oh you feel so—oh Spence!"

Soon he was calling her name as well, with a kind of urgency in his voice.

"Jay... come on, Jay…"

JJ felt herself shaking, her eyes opened and Spencer was looking at her, a concerned expression on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

JJ looked at him with a perplexed expression as she nodded slowly.

"You started saying my name in your sleep," Spencer said softly, brushing a stray hair from her face. "Were you having a nightmare?"

JJ's jaw dropped-her face flushed a bright crimson. "Um, not exactly," she replied quietly. "You're still doing here? And um….in bed?"

Spencer sighed dejectedly. She didn't remember. He tried telling himself it was better this way. Even if she had meant it in the moment, now sober she surely considered Will and Henry.

"I'm sorry Jay, it's just—you asked me to stay. I—I knew it wasn't a good idea—but you were just so… I couldn't leave you alone like that."

JJ nodded, "So did we um…"

"Absolutely not," Spencer quickly interjected, deciding if she did not remember, it would be best to not tell her about their kiss.

JJ nodded, pressing her lips together firmly. She could have sworn she had at least kissed Spencer. In fact, she could almost clearly remember telling Spencer she wanted to leave Will for him. Wait—he'd promised they would talk about it in the morning—it must have been part of her dream, she decided. Spencer would never break a promise.

"I can… I can go," he offered, beginning to crawl out of bed.

"No," she replied, quickly and too eagerly, "we have to get up in an hour anyway, right?"

Spencer nodded, slowly lying back down.

"Just stay, really, it's fine. Actually it's really nice to have you here. Thank you again so much for last night—watching Henry. Taking care of me…"

"Absolutely JJ," Spencer replied, "you know I'd do anything for you."

She smiled, looking up at him. JJ wondered what he meant by that.

JJ laid her head back on the pillow, her arm settling loosely around Spencer's waist.

Spencer forced his eyes closed, smiling at her touch. He couldn't help but think how nice it was to fall asleep like this. He let his arm wrap around her shoulder, almost in a friendly embrace.

From his shallow breathing, JJ could tell that he was soon asleep again.

She laid there a moment, her eyes tracing the features of his face. JJ knew this was something she would want to be able to see, even if only in her mind, every night before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all so much for taking the time to read and review, it means so much. I definitely read and consider all of your reviews while writing, so keep them coming! - Chapter 4 is coming, it's about halfway written, if there is anything you'd like to see-be sure to leave comments in a review or private message :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**After a bit of a hiatus.. here it is, Chapter 4. Unfortunately, I still don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>Laying in a partial state of comatose, Spencer was acutely aware of the soft blonde hair that tickled his neck each time JJ nuzzled into his neck. His eyes blinked open, JJ's delicate features momentarily blurry until Spencer rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.<p>

He had only dozed off for a moment, his thoughts keeping him awake. Why had she been saying his name in her sleep? Was something troubling her? He worried about her, especially with Will out of town and being on her own with Henry. Her job was stressful enough, shouldn't have to worry about Henry on her own too.

Her breath was soft against his neck, rhythmic and slow. The lavender scent of her hair was absolutely intoxicating.

"Spence, I made a mistake." The moment kept replaying in his head. _It was a mistake. She didn't mean to kiss you. She didn't mean any of it. Will won't be in New Orleans forever, and when he comes back everything will return to the way it was. JJ will make it work for Henry._ Spencer found himself unable to silence the voices in his head, something that seemed to be becoming more difficult for him lately.

Spencer pressed his lips together, his eyes tracing the lines of JJ's face. His hand that wasn't trapped by JJ's weight reached to brush the hair that had been tickling his neck away from her bright blue eyes, currently hidden by heavy eyelids. He tucked the stray lock of blonde hair behind her ear.

At his touch, JJ's eyes blinked open, staring back into the soft brown eyes that were looking at her.

"What are you doing, Spence?" JJ whispered.

Startled at her response, Spencer's jaw dropped open slightly, his cheeks flushed.

"I was.. I just.. Your hair," He stammered. "Your hair was.. it was tickling my neck."

"O-oh. Right," JJ replied, self-consciously pulling her hair back. "Sorry. You know, if I woke you."

"Don't worry about it," Spencer was quick to respond. "It didn't bother me at all."

"Good," JJ replied with a soft smile.

Everything about this moment felt so right. A fun night out with her friends, waking up to Spence, Henry still asleep in his bed. _Oh shit, Henry._ For a moment, JJ was able to forget about Henry, about Will. She wanted nothing more than for this moment to last.. but reality would set in soon. Henry would wake up and wonder why his Uncle Spence was still there.

"Spence, I…" JJ started, unsure how to tell him what she was wanted to say—but knew she shouldn't. She swallowed hard, taking the moment to gather her thoughts. "I meant what I said last night."

Spencer kept looking between JJ's eyes, trying to read her facial cues to determine what she was thinking. He pressed his lips together.

"Spence, say something," JJ looked up at him, her hand ghosting his chest. "Anything."

"Jayje, I.. I'm not sure what you mean," Spencer replied, his voice low.

JJ opened her mouth to speak, just as she heard a low knock on the bedroom door.

"Mommy?" Henry called from the other side. "Can I get up now? I wanna watch cartoons!"

She let out a soft sigh, touching her temple as if she had a headache. "Yes baby," JJ called out. "Mommy will be downstairs in a couple minutes."

JJ waited a moment until she heard little feet scurry down the stairs. Looking up at Spencer, she reached up to his wavy, bed-mussed hair and pulled his lips to hers.

Stunned, Spencer pulled back slightly. He wanted to say something but his mind was racing too quickly for his lips to form words.

"I made a mistake, Spence.. Not taking you up on that second date," JJ whispered. "I wish I would have given you a chance."

"But Jayje…" Spencer's voice was soft, "What about Will? Henry?"

JJ shook her head, sitting up just enough for her lips to brush against his.


End file.
